h2ofandomcom-20200223-history
Emma Gilbert (JAW)
Emma Gilbert '''is one of the main characters who became a mermaid in the Australian television series, "H2O - Just add Water'". Along with Rikki and Cleo, Emma discovered her powers after her trip to Mako Island. She is played by actress Claire Holt. Background When she was only six-months-old, Emma had been introduced into the world of swimming by her father, Neil Gilbert. Since then, Emma dedicated most of her free time training for competitive swimming and had won countless trophies for it. Out of all three girls, Emma grew up in a wealthier environment as her father is a business man in sales. Her mother, Lisa Gilbert, was once a junior lifeguard and currently collects crystal figurines. Because her father’s job allows him to affiliate with Harrison Bennett's business affairs, Emma and her brother, Elliot Gilbert, grew up along-side with Zane, Harrison’s son, since she was three years old. Despite their childhood companionship, Emma and Zane grew weary of each other as they grew older. Because their parents are still close friends, the two of them continued to be friendly towards the other on some occasions. Despite growing up in a wealthier lifestyle than her friends, Emma lacks the personality of a snob. Unlike her popular classmate, Miriam Kent, Emma and her brother were taught to be respectful and truthful to one another. Used to her perfect family lifestyle, Emma admits feeling guilty whenever she had to lie to her brother or her parents. Unlike her friend, Cleo, Emma shares a closer relationship with her younger brother, Elliot, and often times she would try to comfort and reassure him whenever he’s unhappy. Although several times, they still get on each other’s nerves minutely. Sometime during her early childhood, Emma met Cleo and the two of them became close friends ever since to the point where Emma is aware of Cleo being toned-deaf. Because of her yearly intense training for her competitive swimming team, Emma had only attended Cleo’s first few birthday parties. After years of absences, she wasn’t aware that Cleo’s birthday parties had remained the same childish party, courtesy of Cleo's father. Personalities Emma has a confident and responsible, if somewhat controlling, personality. Living in a perfect family lifestyle, she developed a need to be a perfectionist. She enjoys being the most organized of the girls and can’t help but encourage others to do the same. As well as being a driven individual, Emma once dedicated her free time in training for her regional swimming competition. Although she resigned after turning into a mermaid because it precludes her from swimming, Emma retains a bit of her driven personality. She does seem to be more empathic than her friend, Rikki when it comes to understanding other people’s feelings and daily problems. She tends to express many concerns for her friends and would even go out of her way to try and do the impossible for them, even trying her best to restore Louise Chatham’s decaying boat. Although Emma is often the most conscientious and considerate of the three girls, at times she can be pedantic and controlling, once even suggesting that she considers chewing a prescribed number of times before swallowing as a normal practice. Emma also display a responsible trait where she tends to wake up early for work before the café opens and stays late after closing. Being the responsible one, she constantly reminds her brother and friends to do their works and is often paranoid when things aren’t organize. This tends to drive those around her insane at times when she stressed about it too often. Often times, she doesn’t listen to what other people say and assumes the situation for the worse. When push comes to shove, she would often show-off and proves to others that she can be more or just as skilled as they are in certain events. In “Riding For a Fall”, she attempts to show off her new-found knowledge about riding horses to Ash, but her plan only backfired. In "Emma Rebel", she attempts to become a rebellious girl, just like Rikki, to show that she can be fun to be around. Her ideas for organization and control sometimes brings her into conflict with Rikki, who is Emma's polar. Often times, Emma would disagree and argue with Rikki, who is her polar opposite. While in contrast to Rikki’s rebellious and care-free personality, Emma is controlling and organized. Because of their opposite personalities and different ideals, Emma and Rikki often argue and have various conflicts, leaving Cleo stuck in the middle of their fight. Becoming a Mermaid One day, Cleo was helping Emma train for her regional swimming competition by timing her. While Cleo later left for home, Emma continued to stay behind in order to train some more. Later one during her walk home, Emma ran into Cleo again but this time she was riding in Zane’s zodiac boat with the new girl, Rikki. Cleo and Rikki invited her for a ride with Rikki suggesting that they go out into the ocean for some fun and Emma expressing her concern. With the carefree Rikki steering the boat out into the sea and miles offshore, the girls soon found out that they are now out of fuel in the middle of the ocean. With little choice, the three girls paddled their way to the closest land they could find: Mako Island. Once ashore the deserted island, Emma and her friends pondered on how they should call for help. Being the most prepared one in the group, Emma brought out her cell phone but only to find that it couldn’t get a signal. Emma suggested that they should head inland towards a higher altitude in hopes of getting a signal for a call. As they ventured in deeper into the jungle-infested island, the three girls soon came across a clearing where a river stream turns into a waterfall over several boulders. While Emma and Rikki were able to jump over to the small waterfall, Cleo became hesitant and without a warning, fell into a hole. The other two followed her and continued to pursue a way out of the underground cave. Several hours later, the three of the ended up at the end of the tunnel and found the moon cave with a pool at the bottom of the island’s dormant volcano. Emma realizes that the Moon Pool is connected to the ocean and may be their only way out, dove in to discover. Confirming her find, she and Rikki convinced the hesitant Cleo to escape with them. When all three of them entered the pool, the full moon became aligned with the moon pool, causing it to bubble and glow a mystic blue glow and emitting small orbs of magical light particles into the air. Oblivious to what was happening to them, the girls ventured out into open sea where they were rescued by the local water-police. Around twelve hours later, Emma decided to go for a morning swim in the ocean. After ten seconds in the ocean water, Emma was shocked to feel that she no long has human legs but instead, she sprouted an orange mermaid tail. She later confirms that she wasn’t the only one who became a mermaid as the same thing had happened to Cleo and Rikki. Moon Spell In Season 1: Episode 07: Moon Spell, Emma decided to take on the full task of throwing her father a surprise birthday party. During the festivity, Emma became the first of the three girls to fall under the effects of the full moon when she saw its reflection in a bowl of fruit punch. The magic of the full moon turns her into the exact opposite of herself; a wild, and carefree mermaid. In this state, she freely expresses her true opinions on people, regardless of whether it would offend them or not. While under the effect of the full moon, Emma feels inexplicably drawn to water and to Mako Island. It also caused her to transform into a mermaid when she dove into the canal but prevent her reverse-transformation, despite Rikki’s attempt to dry her off completely. The moon spell also caused Emma to develop a craving for sea food, including raw fish, the usual diet of a full-blown mermaid. The spell also caused her to express her true feelings towards Byron when she attempts to seduce and kiss him twice. Emma didn’t turn back into a human until the full moon completely set the next morning, leaving her with no memory of the previous evening events. The Juice Net Cafe Emma works at The Juice Net Cafe, and becomes one of the best workers in the café. Fish Fever When Emma was looking for a beautiful piece of coral for Cleo's fish tank she found a beautiful piece which cut her finger. Her finger would not stop bleeding. Then suddenly she began to get grey, brown scales growing on her neck and arms. Suddenly when she transformed she no longer had beautiful orange/copper colored scales she had grey/brown. She was becoming a monster mermaid. She escaped and managed to get into a marine park pool. Lewis sees her while getting an antidote for Hector Cleo's fish also reacted to a toxin in the coral. Luckily the antidote worked on Emma as well or she could have become even more of a monster. Mermaid Powers Emma possesses the ability to transform into a mermaid ten seconds after at the touch of water. Once her body is completely dry, she turns back into human along with the outfit she was wearing before she transformed. While in mermaid form, she can swim extremely fast at a speed of 600 km/h and hold her breath for almost 24 hours. Hydro-Cryokinesis She is the second person to discover her individual powers: the ability to freeze water, normally called, "Hydro-Cryokinesis". Power advancement In the second season premiere "Control", a special full moon along with a rare planetary alignment greatly strengthens and increases her powers to much more powerful levels. Emma’s newest mermaid power is full-blown "cryokinesis"; the power to create, generate, manipulate and control ice, snow, sleet and hail at will and also control clouds. It allows her to freeze any object without water, even freezing an entire room. When in combination with Cleo and Rikki's advanced powers, she can create unusually strong electric storms and levitate a person. Relationships Byron In season one she had a crush on Byron, a local surfing champion. At first, Emma denied having any feeling for him, despite a few obvious flirting actions such as flipping her hair when greeting him at the marine park. Emma claims that she and Byron are just friends, but after being struck by the power of the full moon, she starts to flirt and eventually seduced him during her father's birthday party. In a later episode, Byron asked her to be his swimming coach for the upcoming swimming tournament against Zane. Due to the risk of getting wet, Emma at first declined, with Cleo and Rikki supporting her judgment. Upon seeing how Zane treated him, Emma changed her mind and decided to train Byron as his swimming coach. When they found out this news, Cleo and Rikki accused Emma that the reason that she's training Byron was because she liked him. Emma denied this and insisted that she only wanted to help him win first place against Zane. Later on they kissed, but Emma refused to trained him any longer. Having a fight, she unintentionally pushed Byron to win first place. They decided to be friends again after that, and even danced near the end of the season. However, their relationship seems to ended off-screen as the actor didn't appeared in the second season. Ash Dove In season two her love interest is Ash, a horse riding instructor and the new supervisor of JuiceNet Cafe who she dates for the second half of the second season. Emma has often been encouraged by her friends Rikki and Cleo to reveal her mermaid secret to Ash. At first Emma despised Ash and thought him arrogant when she met him as the instructor to her younger brother Elliot. But when she accidentally poisoned his horse, Emma used her power to create snow in order to cure the horse. Surprised that she stayed with the sick horse overnight, Ash expressed his thanks to her. Later on when Ash was chosen to be the new supervisor of the JuiceNet Cafe, Emma hated him more because she believed that he had stolen the job position that she had wanted. Failing to get the other workers to strike back against him, Emma felt more hatred for Ash then. Emma witnessed helpless as she watched Ash introduced new schedules for the staff, new uniforms which included a silly hat, took her own hard-working juice recipe off of the menu, changed the ice-room storing system, and even created basketball games for the customers. When Emma saw how much fun everyone was having, she decided to swallowed her pride and congratulate him on the changes, only to be shock to find out that Ash had fired her. Blaming her for not following his orders for the new storing system in the ice-room and encouraging a strike against him, Ash singled her out and fired her on the spot, only having to discovered that she was innocent and it was Amber who didn't follow his new orders because it was too fast. Ash appeared at her front door steps, begging her to come back, which she didn't want to at first. He offered to slow down his ideas of changes for the restaurant, admitted that she was right, and offered to put back her home-made juice recipe on the menu to which then, did she agreed to return to work there. Later on, they went on a few several dates. At one point, Ash almost forced Emma into the water because he believed that she's aqua-phobic and that he wanted to help her get over her fears. Luckily, she convinced him to stop just in time, but was in danger of having her secrets revealed again near the end of the second season. As the pressure of her secrets pressed on her relationship with Ash, he demanded to know what she was hiding, which she refused despite having Charlotte using her magical powers against her, almost revealing her secret in front of him. At the end of season two, Emma decided to reveal to Ash that she is a mermaid. Absence Claire Holt was absent for one episode, "The Gracie Code, Part 1" (only appearing in a flashback), but the reason remains unknown. For series three, Claire is completely absent from the show because she was filming ''The Messengers 2: The Scarecrow. Notes *In one episode, Emma decided to change her hair color, but Cleo accidentally dyes it completely red. Since her hair's color changed when she was a mermaid, her normal hair returns when she is human. In the end, she decides to change it back to her old color. Emma's Gallery EmmaTail.png File:EmmaFace.jpg Bscap0220.jpg Claire.png Claire_Holt.png File:23766847.jpg Freezing.png Emma_11.jpg Capture.jpg File:34770840.jpg Emma-Pink-Hair-h2o-just-add-water-1286578-224-181.jpg Emma-Rebel-h2o-just-add-water-2170582-1024-576.jpg 05.jpg 02.jpg H2o-just-add-water-1-the-h2o-just-add-water-spot-2334488-250-141.jpg H2o-just-add-water-h2o-just-add-friendships-2477605-250-141.jpg Cid000a01c8c579ccf62fe0cl0.jpg Bscap0138.jpg 4522378591a6414654016l.jpg Edqwcdss2.png File:Gils1.png File:Emma-and-Ash-kissing-h2o-just-add-water-1870332-395-595.jpg File:H2o emma.jpg File:Emma-and-Ash-h2o-just-add-water-1609126-395-595.jpg File:Emma.jpg File:4522378591a7963918198l.jpg File:4522378591a7285088255l.jpg File:Rikki-and-emma-h2o-just-add-water-6726009-395-263.jpg File:THE-FINAL-3-h2o-rikki-cleo-emma-and-charlotte-3531833-445-276.jpg File:Ñèëà ýììû.jpg File:Mhk.jpg File:2125y.jpg File:Episode-H2O-just-add-water-h2o-just-add-water-2239910-541-282.jpg File:H20-Just-Add-Water-h2o-couples-1249697 320 240.jpg File:H20-h2o-just-add-water-1473366-698-395.jpg File:Emma annoyed.jpg File:Frosted.jpg File:Gills.jpg File:Emma Gilbert.jpg File:DSCI0031.JPG File:DSCI0033.JPG File:Sardines.jpg File:Frolicing With Dolphines.png File:Monster.png File:H2o-emma-rikki-cleo-h2o-just-add-water-2715618-510-383.jpg File:Emma's Changes.png File:I193355538 19164 3.jpg File:Emma-h2o-just-add-water-9321176-1024-768.jpg File:Emma2.jpg File:Emma on Phone.png File:ImagesCATDJ88C.jpg File:4522378591a6600422717ml.jpg File:H2O-Just-Add-Water-h2o-just-add-water-2165206-425-300.jpg File:Red Herring.png File:Emma Red.png File:Redhead Emma.png File:Mermaid captured.jpg claire-holt-h2o-just-add-water-13697214-395-591.jpg File:Emma-underwater-h2o-just-add-water-9322144-320-240.jpg File:Photo_(1).jpg photo (6).jpg photo (7).jpg photo (8).jpg Category:Mermaids Category:current mermaids Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Main characters Category:Females Category:Secret keepers